


Operation: Make Enoch Puke

by beastieboys



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Past Tense, request (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastieboys/pseuds/beastieboys
Summary: Enoch only mentioned he liked flowers once.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hiya !! this is a present for @smolenoch on tumblr who made me [(@holloheart)](http://hollowheart.tumblr.com) a neat set of icons!!!! they said "Just anything super cute and fluffy enough to make Enoch puke lol" so here it is! It's kinda short but it's longer than I intended it to be !! enjoy !!

Enoch mentioned that he liked flowers  _ once.  _ Once, in passing, to Jacob, in a muted breath. His following expression was reserved, more so than usual, considering the boys were hidden away in Enoch’s attic room, where there were few reservations. He thought Jake hadn’t even heard him; he thought the blue-eyed boy was too focused on tracing Enoch’s fingers with his own, studying the scars. 

 

When Jacob left Enoch’s room that day, that  _ version _ of the day, rather, he didn’t forget the mumbled appreciation for Fiona and Hugh’s joint garden, their flora, always in bloom, from Enoch. He remembered. 

 

A week passed. Jake took what few pounds he had left from the airport currency exchange and visited Cairnholm’s local market, which was smaller than an American gas station, to find anyone that resembled a florist. He came across an older woman who sold bouquets along with cabbages. 

 

Jacob bought the largest assortment he could afford and almost ran back to the loop. A sweet, rosy scent followed him on his journey, making him smile when he thought of his end goal.  

 

Enoch was in the sitting room, listening to a record, sewing. Jacob’s footsteps echoed on the hardwood, and the plastic around the flowers crinkled. Enoch looked up at him, stunned, almost, to find him with a bouquet in his hand.

 

“They’re for you,” Jacob mumbled, holding them out toward the boy on the sofa.

 

Enoch set his sewing to the side and stood, approaching the American boy. He inhaled the aroma that the flowers gave off; it seemed to endlessly circle him until he felt drunk from the smell.

 

“Do you like them?” Jacob asked, breaking the long moment that Enoch spent breathing in the gentle scent. He stiffened back to his natural state, ignoring the moment of vulnerability that the flowers had caused him.

 

“Jacob, you make me want to vomit.” Enoch deadpans, taking the flowers despite. 

 

Enoch’s fingers brushed against Jake’s soft, cold ones as he took the bouquet. Jake smiles warmly, contrasting the temperature of his skin. Jake stopped Enoch’s hand from pulling entirely away with the flowers. He pulled the other boy in and kissed his bit lips.

 

It was gentle, and Enoch melt into it, almost dropping the flowers.

 

“If the flowers made you want to puke, I bet your stomach is tossing about now.” Jake smiled when he pulled away, watching as Enoch’s eyes opened slowly.

 

“I am going to murder you.” Enoch’s voice seethed.

  
Jake was almost afraid, but then he was pulled in for another tender kiss.


End file.
